


Pancakes

by lotte_vos



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 03:57:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11073585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotte_vos/pseuds/lotte_vos
Summary: What if Mary Margret didn't interrupt Emma and Killian?Mature content





	Pancakes

Emma flipped another pancake onto a plate, making breakfast for herself and her pirate. When she suddenly felt his presence behind her, she couldn't contain the smile that quickly formed on her face.

"Something smells delicious." Killian said huskily into Emma's ear, his lips slightly brushing the shell of her ear, standing behind her.

"It's just from a box." Emma replied with a smile, leaning into Killian's touch.

"I'm not talking about the pancakes." Killian whispered into Emma's ear, making Emma bite her lip in response.

Emma turned around so she could give her pirate a kiss on the lips, one she desired since she woke up that morning.

"What?" Killian asked in question after some time as Emma kept looking at him with a small smile on her face.

"I'm just... happy." Emma replied honestly, shrugging her shoulder slightly. "It still surprises me sometimes."

"Aye love, me too." Killian said before planting another kiss on Emma's lips.

"To hell with pancakes." Emma said, kissing her fiancé more hungrily than before, walking both of them back until Killian's back hit the kitchen counter. Killian hungrily responded to the kiss, holding Emma close to him, palming her ass in his hand.

Killian surprised Emma by lifting her up and setting her down on the counter, standing in-between her parted legs. Emma groaned into the kiss, pulling Killian closer to her, wrapping her arms around his neck as her hands tangled in his hair.

After throwing off the shirt Killian was wearing, Emma's hands roamed Killian's bare chest as they kept kissing feverishly. Killian's hand roamed over Emma's hips, being careful with his hook so he wouldn't hurt her. He couldn't get enough of the feeling of her under his fingertips.

She couldn't get enough of him, she wanted more, much more. The feeling of his lips on her wasn't enough. Her hands left his chest, making their way to Killian's pants as she quickly undid his button, letting the pants fall on the floor. Neither of them cared, keeping their lips locked in their sweet embrace.

Standing in his boxers, Killian's hand roamed over Emma's shirt. Feeling the soft material between his fingertips, he slowly lifted the shirt up, uncovering Emma's bare chest.

"Minx." Killian muttered as he realized that Emma didn't wear a bra under the shirt, as if she knew something like this would happen.

Emma just smirked in response, palming Killian's growing erection with her hand. Killian slowly thrusted his hips into Emma's hand, letting her know how much he was enjoying the friction. It wasn't enough though, he couldn't stand not feeling her fingers on his bare flesh. He quickly undid himself of his boxers, letting his full erection spring out.

"That's more like it." Emma said in a sexy voice, now rubbing her hand on the bared erection. Killian groaned, loving this feeling. His hand made its way to Emma's pants, quickly opening the button so he could drag the pants down her long legs. He hooked his hook around the material of Emma's red string and tore it apart. He knew he was going to get a lecture from Emma later on but in that moment, he didn't care and neither did Emma.

Killian's lips made their way towards Emma's neck, slightly sucking and biting on the skin; making sure to leave marks. His fingers slowly crept towards Emma's most private part, making Emma parting her legs even wider in anticipation.

She moaned as she felt his fingers circling her clit slowly. She kept thrusting her hips forward to create even more friction but Killian didn't bulge, keeping the same pace so he could torture his fiancée even longer. He loved it when she begged, that was exactly what he was planning to do.

"Please, Killian. Move them faster." Emma groaned, not wanting the slow pace Killian was setting. She wanted hard and rough.

"As you wish, princess." Killian said. Without warning, he thrusted 2 fingers inside her, making Emma moan as she threw her head back. Killian kept bringing his fingers in and out Emma's warm, slick heath.

Replacing his fingers with his warm tongue, Emma couldn't contain the chorus of moans anymore. It drove her wild to be so intimate with him. She clutched on Killian's hair, keeping him were she wanted him to be.

Killian greedily lapped all Emma's juices like a starved man, loving the taste of her on his tongue. As she came with a shout, Killian quickly licked her clean before standing up again so he could kiss her lips once again.

As she tasted herself on Killian's lips, she moaned once again, spreading her legs in a silent welcoming gesture. Killian didn't need any encouragement as he thrusted his erection into Emma's warm and welcoming opening.

Killian grabbed her hips, keeping her close against him as he thrusted his cock in and out of her. Emma moved her hips in response, loving the way Killian filled her up. She always felt so full whenever he was inside her.

Emma's head fell into the crook of Killian's neck, her soft breaths tingling on his skin. Killian groaned as he placed kisses on Emma's shoulder, he couldn't get enough of her.

"You're so tight, love." Killian remarked, his fingers made their way to Emma's clit again, stimulating her release. It didn't take long before she fell apart, a soft cry left her lips as she fell limp against him.

The feeling of Emma's walls closing in on his cock triggered his release as well. It only took Killian a few thrust before he released himself in Emma, the warm liquid slowly dripping out of her as he took his now spend cock out of Emma's warmth.

"Pancakes will never be the same again." Emma said with a laugh as she looked at the now cold pancakes on the plate.

Killian chuckled. "I prefer these kind of pancakes anyway."

 


End file.
